


Her Dearest Friend. His Deepest Pain.

by adman1699



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who and related fandoms
Genre: Daleks - Freeform, Doctor Feels (Doctor Who), Friendship, Gallifrey, Morality, Other, Pain, Sadness, Short Story, The Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adman1699/pseuds/adman1699
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Time War, the Doctor feels more alone than ever, but there is someone there for him, and she has always been there, especially now, when the Doctor needs a friend more than ever. Short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Dearest Friend. His Deepest Pain.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place directly after the War Doctor's regeneration scene in the Day of The Doctor as he forgets the events, and believes he destroyed Gallifrey.

Alone. He was truly..alone. This was not something unusual to the man in the blue box, he often was alone, but not like this. Never like this. Alone he stood, at the console of his stolen ship. His Tardis. He pushed no buttons and pulled no levers. He made no wisecracks, nor attempted to look clever. He just stood. Alone. The Doctor. The name he had given himself all those years ago. The name was so much more than a simple title, it was a promise. A promise to those who needed help, to the weak and the strong alike. The Doctor. A symbol of good throughout the universe. That name had been a rallying cry that toppled over entire empires. That name had been whispered under the breaths of frightened youth all across time and space as the head under their collective covers from unseen bogeymen in the night. That name had meant so much, truthfully it had meant everything. It inspired hope in all who heard it, in fact many civilizations adopted the name into their languages. It came to mean a healer, a carer, and many other things to describe one man. That one wonderful man, who had saved and inspired and exposed so many to wonders. And who had given hope to so many more. That name. The Doctor. What would it mean now? He wondered this, as he stood alone, floating through the emptiness, in his blue box. 

'"I've done it." He stated to himself. It was as if what had happened hadn't fully set in for him yet. He had yet to fully accept what he had just done. He rubbed his eyes, as if to push away the weariness he felt in every inch of his body. "I've done it, and it is done. There is nothing more...no more." He closed his eyes tightly, and willed himself to move. He moved because it hurt. It hurt to stand there and think, to be alone with the pain as it consumed him like a hungry flame. He moved around the Tardis' console slowly, forcing himself to push the buttons and pull the levers in order to bring the machine to life. His fingers lingered on the final lever, the last lever he would need to pull as he stared at the screen in the Tardis. As he stared at the remains of Dalek' float through the empty space, that had once been occupied by his home world. As he stared into the emptiness that had once been Gallifrey...and he pulled. He pulled the lever to be whisked away. Away from the pain and the death and the destruction that he caused. He pulled it and closed his eyes, letting the Tardis take him as he had the day he stole it. He let the Tardis take control, and entrusted it to take him away. To take him far away. And it did, because it must. The Tardis would always protect this man, this foolish man that she had been with longer then anyone, and right now he need her. So as The Doctor stood with his eyes closed, she took him away, she held her Time Lord and ran away, like they always had, and she spoke to him in the words only he could truly understand. She spoke to him in the sound he had heard so many times before, but never truly listened to. Until now. And he cried. The old Doctor cried, as he never had before and never would again, and she listened and was there. As she always would be. Because he was her dearest friend, and she would never let him be alone. Never alone. Not her Doctor.


End file.
